Jim's had enough
by caz1969
Summary: Jim has had enough of the few words Sara and Grissom say to each other so he does something about it.


Sara and Sam arrived at Jim's, after Jim let them in, he told them what had happened with Ellie and that's why he couldn't have them over for dinner,

Jim sat in his office thinking to earlier in the day when he was with Grissom and Sara at a scene, the only words that Grissom spoke were, "Sara you start in the kitchen", and the only words Sara Spoke were, "I'm finished in the kitchen". Jim was getting fed up with them both, if only they would talk to each other he thought as he picked up the phone, "Sara can you come to my office in say fifteen minutes and bring two coffees, I need your help", he said into the phone, after listening to Sara he said, "Thanks", and put the phone down.

Two minutes later he walked to Grissom's office

Jim popped his head into Grissom's office, "My office twenty minutes", and walked away,

Grissom looked up to see him walk away, _Jim sounds angry about something,_ he thought as he looked at his watch and continued with his paperwork

Shift was over an hour ago but as usual Grissom was still in his office doing paperwork,

As Grissom looked up from his paperwork ten minutes later he saw Sara walk down the corridor with two coffees,

_Why is Sara still here, _he thought as he got up from his chair,

Sara walked into Jim's office, "So what is it you need help with Jim", Sara asked as she put both coffees down on his desk,

Jim got up from his chair behind the desk,

_What do I say to her, I can do this, _he thought,

"Take a seat Sara, I have asked you here as I need help with, _Jim walked over to close the door, _a problem I have" he said turning and facing Sara as she picked up her coffee and drank some of it,

"Oh", Sara said putting the coffee cup down on the desk,

Sara sat back on the chair and looked at Jim, _He is acting weird, _she thought,

"Ok, you want me to help you with what problem Jim" she said,

Jim went to stand behind his desk, when his office door opened,

"Jim…Sara, what's going on",

"Good you're here", Jim said as Grissom walked further into the office,

"Take a seat", Jim said as he placed a chair next to Sara's and Grissom sat down looking at sara,

Sara looked at Grissom then to Jim, "What's going on she said as she stood up,

Jim made his way quickly to the door opened it and said, "Talk to each other",

Then Jim walked out the door locking it with his key,

Grissom just sat looking at Sara, Sara who had walked to the door as Jim locked it turned and looked at Grissom who was just sitting looking at the floor,

"Why is he doing this to us Sara?" Grissom asked,

Sara looked at Grissom and laughed, "Figure it out Grissom", she said sitting back down and picking up her coffee,

Grissom just looked to the floor,

Grissom looked up from the floor to look at Sara, "I have been a fool haven't I" he said,

Sara laughed and said, "Yeah you have",

"I'm sorry Sara", Grissom said as he looked at Sara,

Grissom smiled, and took Sara's hand, "Iv missed you", he said as Sara pulled her hand away,

Sara still holding her coffee laughed and said," I've not been anywhere Grissom",

Grissom took the cup from Sara and put it on the desk,

"I'm glad we got locked in here" Grissom said,

Sara looked at him, "And why is that?" she asked turning to face him,

Grissom turned his body to face her and said, "Sara can I say a few things, but don't interrupt me, please",

Sara nodded, Grissom took her hand, this time Sara didn't pull it away, _Grissom talk, that's' a first, _she thought,

Grissom looked into Sara's eyes and said, "I'm sorry for the way I have treated you, I know I flirted with you over the years then I shut you out, not working with you, but pairing you with one of the others, it hurt me not working with you anymore, but it hurt me more to work with you",

Sara sighed, but said nothing, Grissom continued,

"I missed the times we would laugh on the way to a crime scene and the way we worked together; I missed the looks we gave each other,

We understood each other without words",

Grissom tightened his hand on Sara's; Sara looked down at there joined hands and then into Grissom's eyes, he smiled at Sara,

"That night you asked me out to dinner, I did want to accept your offer, but I was scared, I'm older, you are younger and beautiful, so beautiful Sara,

I wanted to be with you from the minute I first saw you in San Francisco, but I thought if I kept my distance you would go find someone else, younger who can offer you more, when I see you every day I just want to take you in my arms and take care of you",

Sara lifted her free hand to his cheek and brushed her hand over it, Grissom smiled,

"Chalk, I remember the night you did that, there was no chalk Sara was there", he said

Sara laughed, "No Grissom, no chalk, I just wanted to touch you, well hold you really, I've wanted to hold you for a long time, but then you went cold on me, I thought you didn't like having me around anymore, we would flirt, laugh and look at each other, but when you started to pair me with the others, well I stopped trying, I miss all that too, I watch you and you don't notice like you used to do", she said taking her hand away from his face,

"I do notice Sara, I just tried my hardest not to show you, I'm sorry", Grissom said taking her other hand in his,

"Will you stop saying you are sor…", but she couldn't finish as Grissom had leaned forward and kissed her on the lips,

He pulled away and looked into her eyes, Sara smiled and they let go of each others hand and wrapped them round each other, kissing each other,

As they broke from the kiss Grissom said, "do you want to get out of here and go back to mine for breakfast",

Sara looked at him and said, "We are locked in remember",

Grissom smiled and went into his pocket and pulled out a key.

"So why didn't you open it", she asked, smirking at him,

Grissom opened the door, "I knew I had to talk to you, and I didn't want to disappoint Jim", he said as they walked out the door and Grissom locked it.

THE END


End file.
